Shades For The Blind
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Algumas vezes, ou talvez todas, ser ator seja algo que ajuda quando você precisa simplesmente lançar sombras na realidade. Padackles. Jared's POV, presente para Deeorhys.


**SHADES FOR THE BLIND**

 **(Ilusões para os cegos)**

 **ShiryuForever94**

Dedicatória: Presente para Deeorhys, comemorando um ano que nos conhecemos na Salute to Supernatural Las Vegas 2016 (March 10-13, 2016)

Nota: Fanfic feita em 40 minutos (eu costumo surtar com algumas coisas, algumas vezes, e o plot chegou e disse que iria me bater se eu não o utilizasse...) Não esperem perfeição. Não esperem não haver nenhum erro. Tradução feita por mim da música Statements, de Loreen. Não sou tradutora juramentada, mas creio que tenho lá um jeitinho pra coisa... Boa leitura e, por favor, é uma fanfic, não um texto de lei. Aproveitem sem sofrimento.

Ou sofram...

Beijos da Sadistic Princess.

* * *

 **Jared's POV**

Boa noite, diário.

Foi difícil arrumar tempo, ou disposição, para escrever dessa vez. Estou muito cansado.

Não é fisicamente, embora isso também.

Estou emocionalmente exausto, drenado, em frangalhos. Não queria me sentir assim, mas apenas acontece vez por outra. Não é apenas o fato de eu ter depressão. É um conjunto de fatores.

Eu já sabia que seria assim, talvez não exatamente assim. Eu sorrio, penso no lado bom de algumas coisas e sigo em frente porque acima de qualquer coisa, eu sou um lutador, e um sobrevivente.

Mas eu realmente preciso dizer que estou exaurido.

Não é por cuidar das crianças. Não é pelas noites de trabalho, pelo ritmo das gravações, pelas viagens constantes. É por estar atuando tempo demais e não é no trabalho.

Eu gostaria de ser eu mesmo, mas ainda não. Minha filha está por nascer e só a quero com saúde e que tenha uma vida feliz, que possa ser ela mesma. Algo que eu não pude.

Ainda não.

É sempre mais um ano. Mais um tempo. Mais estações do ano que vem e vão.

Estou aguentando firme, retirando energia nem eu sei mais de onde. Mentindo descaradamente porque é tudo que eu posso fazer. Posando num modelo que não é nem de longe o que eu considero perfeito, mesmo porque perfeição não existe, mas não é isso.

Não é isso...

Era o único caminho, nos disseram. Era o melhor a fazer, nos afirmaram. Era a escolha certa.

Nos sentenciaram.

 ** _Karma karma come and dance with me/Read between the lies and set me free  
_ _Imagine the beginning of the end/And we don't need to ever talk again  
_ _We don't need your way out/_ _We don't need your way out/_ _We don't need your way out  
_ _Words cut but I don't care how much it hurts/Shades for the blind  
_ _Can't hear your empty words/We don't need no  
_ _We don't need no/Statements  
_ _Karma Karma vem e dança comigo/Leia entre as mentiras e me liberte  
_ _Imagine o começo do fim/E nós não precisamos nunca mais falar sobre isso  
_ _Nós não precisamos da saída que nos foi apontada/_ _Nós não precisamos da saída que nos foi apontada/_ _Nós não precisamos da saída que nos foi apontada  
_ _Palavras cortadas, mas eu não me importo o quanto dói/Ilusão para os cegos  
_ _Não consigo ouvir suas palavras vazias/_ _Nós não precisamos não  
_ _Nós não precisamos não/_** _ **Afirmações**_

Nunca dizemos tudo que pensamos... Já mudei o discurso de "eu" para "nós"? Ah, fácil de explicar. Não consigo me enxergar sem ele.

Sem Jensen.

Não quero ter que esperar mais, mas é o que posso fazer, ao menos por enquanto. É o que ele precisa fazer, eu...

Eu vou fazer tudo isso com ele. Eu aceitei apenas porque sonhei com um dia que está demorando demais para chegar. Não foi nada fácil decidir sobre isso. Tivemos algumas discussões. Ele não gosta de um monte de coisas, mas faz... Por mim.

Eu faço por ele.

Quando afirmei que nos sentenciaram foi porque é numa prisão que eu me sinto algumas vezes.

Jensen? Ele é mais forte. Não, somos fortes de maneiras diferentes, mas ele é mais difícil de ler por variados motivos. Sou eu quem escorrega com mais frequência, mas eu sou canceriano, o que queriam? Um poço de frieza? Não consigo. Se ele se importa? Ele me ama. Isso é tudo que há para saber. Que é necessário saber.

Escolher palavras. Esconder reações. Nunca é o bastante. Sempre há alguém atento, sempre há algo. Sempre alguém enxerga e eu não sei o que fazer e isso me deixa nervoso. Ou o que eu gostaria de fazer e me é negado que me causa essa secura na boca e essa insatisfação crescente?

São pequenos detalhes. Quando a pressão aumenta demais, simplesmente deixamos transparecer algumas pequenas coisas... São sempre as pequenas coisas. Quando eu me sinto tão perdido que poderia apenas ter um colapso, Jensen fala algo, responde alguma pergunta de um determinado jeito e eu sei que nada mudou, que ele confia em nosso amor e que nós vamos conseguir.

Mas hoje, apenas por hoje...

Estou cansado.

 ** _Statements/Mother Mary try to keep it real  
_ _Save your prayers for peace and let us heal  
_ _Did our best but you say otherwise  
_ _We're building up for war in Paradise/Why  
_ _We don't need your way out (4x)  
_ _Words cut but I don't care how much it hurts  
_ _Shades for the blind/Can't hear your empty words  
_ _We don't need nooooo/We don't need no  
_ _Statements  
_ _Afirmações/Santa Maria tenta manter tudo real  
_ _Mantenha suas orações pela paz e deixe-nos curar  
_ _Fizemos o nosso melhor, mas você diz o contrário  
_ _Nós estamos nos preparando para a guerra no paraíso/Porque  
_ _Nós não precisamos da saída que nos foi apontada (4x)  
_ _Palavras cortadas, mas eu não me importo o quanto dói  
_ _Ilusão para os cegos/Não consigo ouvir suas palavras vazias  
_ _Nós não precisamos não/Nós não precisamos não  
_ _Afirmações_**

Está na hora de eu ir me deitar um pouco, diário. Estou cansado. Sinto-me perdido e sozinho e digo isso agora apenas porque essa casa é grande demais sem ele.

Não obstante minha esposa e meus filhos estarem aqui, ainda falta...

Um pedaço de mim não está aqui. Ainda... Tenho que ter fé no futuro e continuar jogando com todo meu talento de ator, embora minhas emoções que me dão substrato para minhas atuações também sejam causa dos meus fracassos.

Basta eu olhar para ele e o muro implode.

Basta ele olhar para mim e nem sei mais porque fazemos isso.

Às vezes, aliás sempre, agradeço pela cegueira de alguns. De muitos.

Ilusões para os cegos é o que nós fazemos em nossos joguinhos de palavras, olhares e por vezes publicações em redes sociais.

Ou talvez apenas estejamos realmente falando e demonstrando tudo que queremos dizer, mas apenas para quem consegue ver em meio ao nosso espetáculo pirotécnico. Eu sempre fui bem inteligente e Jensen tem um talento nato para não se deixar revelar, ao menos enquanto eu não o toco ou miro seus olhos com todo esse amor que não poderei jamais explicar.

Fica ainda pior quando eu apenas paro de falar porque vou dizer coisas demais. Detalhes demais. Ele faz igual, algumas vezes.

Teatro. Alguém já ouviu falar em atuação? É, somos bons demais em nosso ofício. Estou bem convencido disso.

Alguns já viram mais do que gostaríamos e, ao invés de nos preocuparmos, algumas vezes queremos que gritem, que digam, que afirmem e que riam de nossos tolos truques de mágica barata para que outros tantos não enxerguem o óbvio.

Nosso inacreditável, mas real, amor.

É, realmente acho que eu e ele merecíamos um Oscar... Ou dois...

Boa noite, diário.

Boa noite, Jensen...

 ** _Statementes  
Words cut but I don't care how much it hurts  
Shades for the blind  
_ _Can't hear your empty words  
_ _We don't need no  
_ _We don't need no  
_ _Statements  
_ _Afirmações  
_ _Palavras cortadas, mas eu não me importo o quanto dói  
_ _Ilusões para os cegos  
_ _Não consigo ouvir suas palavras vazias  
_ _Nós não precisamos não  
_ _Nós não precisamos não  
_ _Afirmações_**

* * *

Nota final: Acho que não perdi a mão para surtos e escrever fanfics em menos de uma hora? O que acharam? Que tal comentar? Eu agradeceria imensamente o carinho.


End file.
